When We Meet Again
by XxDeFYiNGgrAvItyxX
Summary: Its Degrassi's 15 year reunion, and our two favorite classes are back together. Watch as friends reunite, fight, and reveal their most hidden secrets. Sorry, I suck at summeries but please read and review. note: rating may change in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary of When We Meet Again- 15 year reunion time at Degrassi, and with our 2 favorite classes reunited you know there is bound to be drama. At this reunion old friends will meet for the first time in 15 years, some well kept secrets will be revealed, and best friends will become worst enemies.**

**A/N-okay, this is my first fan fiction. It's a future/15th year reunion fic, and I know that there are a lot of those but this one will be really good and a little different. Sorry about the title, I'm not good at coming up with them.**

**P.S. I own nothing, if I did I wouldn't be writing this and I would live in Canada not the O.C.**

**A/N- Sean didn't go to school at degrassi for 11 and 12 grade so he's not at the reunion but he is married to a girl named Kelsey and they have 1 kid named Arielle who is 3, in case you wanted to know. Spinner killed himself in senior year. Jay isn't there because he doesn't remind me of the person who would go to a reunion. This is the 15-year reunion and the two classes are such good friends they decided to have the reunion together.**

**Prologue**

**Craig and Ellie Manning- got together in the middle of senior year when Ashley decided to stay in London and ended up going to the same university. Ellie is a stay at home mom and Craig runs a very successful recording company called BEATBOX records. They have 4 children; Blake, 9, Waylon, 7,Ashleigh, 2, and Audrey, 5. They live in Connecticut.**

**Emma Nelson- left Degrassi at the end of senior year and never went back. She went to BU and took SITE worldwide. Two years ago she was raped and her rapist was never identified. She now has twin girls because of it named Mackenna and Massie who are both two. No one but the friends she made in Boston knows about the rape and the twins.**

**Hazel and Jimmy Brookes- Jimmy is a physical therapist and Hazel is a nurse. Jimmy can walk but not very well. They live in Vancouver and have 2 children; Terrell is 8 and Cala is 4.**

**Peter and Manny Hatzalakois- Met again after college and truly fell in love. Manny is a famous actress and Peter is a successful director. They live in L.A and have 2 kids through adoption, Braden who is 5 and Ady who is 2.**

**Paige and Shane Treckson- Met at University and later moved to Connecticut. Paige is a 5th grade teacher and Shane is the governor. They have 2 kids. Cady who is 4 and Corrine who is 5 months. She and Ellie are best friends.**

**J.T and Liberty York-Liberty got pregnant senior year and had a little girl named Cailyn who is now 15 almost 16. They also have 2 other kids; Michael and Maddie who are 8 and are about to have another. Liberty is a stay at home mom and J.T runs his own business. They live in Degrassi still.**

**Alex and Cole Hutchings-Alex is a famous chef who works at Le Grand de Pouffe, a high-class restaurant in New York City. Cole is the owner of the Restaurant that attracts many celebrities. In other words they are very rich. They have one girl Fallon who is 2 months.**

**Toby and Bonnie Isaacs-They live in Portland, Oregon where Toby designs websites and computer/video games and Bonnie is a Marine Biologist. They have 3 kids, Dolan who is 5, Ayden who is 6, Ryann (a girl) who is 2. **

**Marco-Marco is a pediatrician and he adopted 2 kids named Breanna who is 3 and Penny who is 2. He lives in Newport Beach, California. **

**Ashley and Alistair-Ashley and Alistair aren't going to the reunion but she now lives in Toronto and teaches English at Degrassi. Alistair teaches drama and math. They have 5 kids, Aiken, 12, Ashton, 10, Avery, 8, Austin, 5, and Ansley, 3 months. **

**With all these old friends together you know this reunions going to be full of drama.**

**Next chapter is everyone finding out about the reunion and having the occasional freakout. **

**Please r/r!**


	2. Chapter 2

A.N- I'm so sorry, my computer crashed, and I lost everything. When it got fixed to weeks later, I started this chapter again, but my computer crashed for the second time. I lost everything again, including a huge project paper for school, so that paper was my first priority. Sorry!

A.N#2- The chapter is Ellie, Craig, and Emma finding out about the reunion, and next chapter will be Emma at her parents, and maybe the 1st part of the reunion. The only reactions I am going to show are the ones in this chapter. The other characters were all just very happy and cliché with their reactions in my mind, so sorry. About Jay, I might bring him in later. He is unmarried with no children. Main characters in my story will be Emma, Ellie, Craig, and Ashley. They will have the most drama and biggest storyline. However, the other characters will have drama of their own. Sorry again for my slow update.

**Chapter one:**

**Ellie shrieked when she saw where the letter in her hand was from. She slowly opened it and read**

**Dear Alumni,**

**You are invited to your 15 or 16-year high school reunion. It will be on Aug 31 in the gym at 7:00p.m. Spouses and children are encouraged to come. Formal wear is required.**

**From,**

**The Degrassi Staff**

**Ellie couldn't believe it was reunion time all ready. She was so excited, except for one small detail by the name of Ashley Reddington. She new Ashley probably wouldn't be at the reunion, but she had heard from Paige that Ashley and Alistair work at Degrassi. Ashley would probably help run the reunion so she could see her old friends again, Ellie thought. Ellie wondered how many kids Ashley had. Last time she heard it was four, but that was over three years ago. She looked at her watch and saw it was 1:00. She had to pick up the rest of her kids from day camp in 30 minutes. She then heard a cry and new her youngest Ashleigh was awake. She ran upstairs to get her daughter dressed and out the door in 15 min., a nearly impossible task.**

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

**Emma was putting 2-year olds Massie and Mackenna down for their naps, when she heard the mail fall through the slot in her door. She quickly set them down in their cribs and watched as they fell asleep, she then went to see what she got in the mail.**

**She froze when she saw the letter on the top of the stack. It was from Degrassi, a place she hadn't been to for 15 years. A place she left because of the memories it held. Degrassi was where her real father had gotten brain damage in the 80's, where Sean broke up with her both times, where Manny called her a prude princess, and where Emma had lost all her friends. But worst of all it was where her life almost ended because of Rick and where she did something with Jay she wished she could take back. She hated that place.**

**Emma left Degrassi and never looked back. She hadn't spoken with anyone from their since graduation, not even her parents. No one but her friends and coworkers in Boston new about the rape and the twins, unfortunately that wouldn't last long.**

**Emma thought back to why she left Degrassi and hadn't spoken to any of her old friends or family in 15 years.**

**It was graduation day and everyone was so excited. Manny was going to L.A to become a movie star. Toby was going to Oregon for college and studying computers. J.T and Liberty were staying in Toronto, so Liberty could look after Cailyn and J.T. could go to business school. Emma was moving to Boston, Massachusetts and Going to Boston University. **

**After the graduation ceremony the four friends went to Emma's to celebrate. While Emma was in the kitchen getting a drink, Liberty came up behind her and said, "I hate you."**

**Emma turned around in shock and asked, "Excuse me?"**

**Liberty looked at Emma with disgust and said, "You heard me you bitch. Why do you get to go live your dream, while I'm stuck here caring for Cailyn? I should be going to Boston to. I had a scholarship to Harvard."**

**Emma stared at Liberty before saying, "Get over yourself its your fault you got pregnant not mine."**

**Liberty had started fake crying then and called for J.T with an evil smirk on her face. Everyone rushed in, saw Liberty crying and started yelling at Emma. As much as she tried to tell her story no one listened and the next day she ran away. She ran because her friends were mad, because to her Degrassi was cursed. In all her six years at Degrassi, nothing really good had happened and if it did something bad would take it away. She wondered if anyone thought of her still. Or was she just a distant and hated memory, even to her parents and her little brother. Wow, Emma thought, Jack would be 18 now. And Emma couldn't believe it. **

**She wanted to go to the reunion, but she couldn't. Aside from the fact everyone hated her, no one new about the twins or the rape. Just thinking about the rape made Emma want to cry. It happened late one night two and a half years ago when she was coming home from her job at SITE. A guy grabbed her and pulled her into a van. He raped her and then threw her outside, luckily she was right near a hospital. She went in, got help, contacted the police, but they never caught the guy. If she went, she would have to talk about it, she would have no choice.**

**Suddenly her phone rang, pulling her from her thoughts. She ran to answer it so the noise wouldn't wake her peacefully sleeping two year olds.**

"**Hello," Emma answered.**

"**Emma, sweety is that you"**

"**It's Emma, who is this?"**

"**Oh, Emma it's your mom. I can't believe it's you, I mean it's been 15 years."**

"**Hi mom, how are you guys."**

"**We're fine what about you? Are you going to the reunion?"**

"**Probably not, why?"**

"**Sweetheart, You have to come and stay with us?"**

"**Okay mom, okay." **

"**Great, so are you married any kids?"**

"**Um……uh, well I will have to explain when I get there, Bye." Emma quickly hung up the phone so she wouldn't be asked any more questions. **

**She was going to the reunion, to face her fears and finally be truthful with her family, friends, and herself.**

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

**Craig was ecstatic when he heard about the reunion that night at dinner and immediately started making travel arrangements and telling the kids all about the little vacation they would be taking. Ellie soon became more excited for the reunion when she saw how happy Craig was and she pushed all thoughts of Ashley from her mind.**

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 **

**Emma boarded the plane scared of going back to a place she hated. How would her family react to the fact that she has two daughters? How would she tell them she was raped? So many questions swirled in her head as she gently pushed the stroller containing her sleeping children back and forth.**

"**Flight 258, Flight 258 to Toronto, boarding now."**

**She boarded the plane shaking with fright at the thought of her family and friends.**

A.N- I will try to update soon, and I'm sorry for the reason Emma left, I know it sucked but I couldn't think of anything else.


End file.
